2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Tiger - Farm requested)
The Season was the least active Atlantic season on record, having only 3 named storms, due to a hyper strong El Niño. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:190 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Alberto (C5)" from:03/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)]]" from:11/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TS text:"Chris (TS)]]" from:11/12/2016 till:12/12/2016 color:TD text:"Four (SD)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Timeline credited to Farm. Storms Hurricane Alberto On July 6, the NHC started to track a wave possible for tropical cyclone development. On July 7, for some reason, it developed, the same day as Farm’s birthday. On July 10, it intensified to a category 3. Bob liked it. HOORAY!!! JULY MAJOR!!! WELL DONE, ALBERTO!!! Well, Bob wished for Alberto for like FOREVER. NOW IT DID!!! HOORAY!!! And then on July 14 it intensified to a category 4, and an 155 mph failicia. Every single user on HHW wished Alberto will become a category 5 because it is a VERY HIGH END CATEGORY 4 WITH A MINIMAL CENTRAL PRESSURE OF 909 MBAR. Nobody could believe it was still a C4. In the board thread A Wish Gone Wrong Part XI (Hypothetical), at least 15 different users wished this: I wish Alberto will become a C5. All of their wishes are granted, however, the real life Alberto denied every wish because he wanted to be the strongest C4 on record in terms of pressure. On July 15, the NHC classified Alberto as a C5. But he didn’t notice it. He also saw Bob in the distance, so he was determined to hit North Carolina. Thanks to everything, the storm headed to North Carolina, as a EXTREMELY HIGH END CATEGORY 4 WITH SOMETHING LIKE 901 MBAR. OMG!!! The storm, soon, sadly, made landfall at North Carolina, and meanwhile, North Carolina was devasted. Sad!!! The storm dissipated on July 21, even thought it looks like the remnants of Alberto got stuck inland until December 6. It was the third-costliest storm on record, and the damage is currently adding up., because the remnants existed. Tropical Storm Beryl Beryl was a high-end tropical storm with a pressure of 981 mbar. It was the weakest fully tropical cyclone this year. The storm was so sad because it was a 70 mph failicia. Tropical Storm Chris The storm, again, was a 70 mph failicia. SAD!!! Subtropical Depression Four Early on December 11, the subtropical depression developed, RIGHT AT BOB’S BIRTHDAY. Don’t ask me why. That storm formed just at the right time. The storm was originally forecasted to become Subtropical Storm Debby, but it was a sad 35 mph failicia. SAD!!! Despite not being a storm, Four was very, very, smart!!! Nobody knew why, but probably because it knows Bob and it ALSO knew he has a December bias. So, anyway, the storm was determined to hit North Carolina, the state where Bob lives. SAD!!! Over midnight, Four made landfall at North Carolina. Hooray! It’s mission was achieved!!! Four was so happy. Unfortunately, it’s actually not happy AT ALL, BECAUSE IT WAS A 35 MPH FAILICIA!!! IT WANTED TO BECOME TROPICAL STORM DEBBY BUT IT FAILED!!! ALL BECAUSE OF THE NHC WORKERS!!! FOUR, WAS SOMEHOW, SOOOOOOOOOOOO ANGRY. IT WANTED TO TURN BACKWARDS AND HIT DIRECTLY MINAMI, FLORIDA. Bob was soooo happy that Four decided to change its plan. BUT IT FAILED!!! The storm dissipated, only because of this reason: IT BEGGED FOR CHANGE IN TRACKS!!! So kids, remember not you beg for change in tracks, or else... Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Future Seasons Category:Request Seasons